Troublesome Love
by Shadow390
Summary: Sometimes, love is heaven, but other times, it is hell. Post-Fishman Island Arc, Pre-Punk Hazard Arc. Starts out as a Luffy/Harem, Zoro/Tashigi/Perona, and Usopp/Kaya. Eventual Luffy/Vivi, Zoro/Tashigi, Sanji/Nami, Usopp/Kaya, and Franky/Robin. Luffy and Zoro Centric. Rated cause I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**Ok, the first chaptered story I've written in a long time. As with the rest, I shall try to get at least one chapter in every day. Well that's all I have to say for now. **

**"**Normal**"=Talking**

**"**_Italics_**"=Thinking**

**"**Underline**"=Sarcasm/Emphasis**

**Disclaimer:Do I look like the famous and creative Eiichiro Oda? No, exactly.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

The Mugiwara pirates were still on fishman island after Luffy took his sweet time beating up Hody while the rest of his crew finished their battles incredibly quickly. Anyways, they were still recovering from the battle, and that's why they're still on the fishman island. To be more specific, they were in Neptune's castle.

They were just doing what they would normally be doing. Luffy was eating like, well, for lack of a better word, he was eating like a Luffy. Zoro was training. Nami was trying to negotiate with Neptune about his treasure. Usopp was telling children false stories. Sanji was helping the chefs. Chopper was listening to Usopp's stories. Robin was reading a book. Franky was messing with the Sunny. Brooke was at the center of the island, trying to get everyone to listen to his music.

They were doing all that when a guard walked in with 5 familiar faces.

"Your majesty, these ladies all requested an audience with you." Neptune turned to greet them while everyone else wasn't paying attention to them.

"Welcome to my castle, what are you all doing here, Jamon?" Before they could answer however, one of the ladies drew her sword.

"Roronoa!" She started charging at said person who just used Wado for an iai style guard.

"Oi, the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to take your blades from you." It was at that moment that he knew who it was.

"Oi Oi, aren't you that marine?" Tashigi seemed to grow angry at this.

"My name is Tashigi."

"Ok then, Tashigi, you know something?" Tashigi then became confused.

"What?"

"You don't look that much like Kuina anymore." Hearing that, Tashigi falters for a moment, which allowed Zoro to step to the side and let her fall. After she got back up, Zoro noticed the hopefulness on her face.

"So you'll fight me then?"

"Oh hell no, I said that much, I never said that you didn't look like her anymore." A voice cut in before Tashigi had time to retort.

"Horohorohoro, I see you haven't changed at all." Zoro turned to see the newcomer.

"Oi, what are you doing here?"

"Well, since I knew that you were completely useless at anything and everything other than fighting, I decided to follow you." A tick mark appeared on Zoro's head.

"Oi, Tashigi, what are you doing here, anyways?"

"Well, my crew is in the new world, but I heard that you reappeared in Sabaody, so I rushed over here." Zoro only nodded his head in acknowledgement. A new voice spoke up.

"Usopp-san, I haven't seen you in a while." At the sound of this voice, the said marksman turned to look at the owner of the voice.

"Kaya, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Well, how have you been?" Then, the two began to walk off somewhere while talking their heads off.

"Luffy-san" Could be heard at the same time as "Luffy".

Said pirate turned around and was surprised by what he saw.

"Oi, Vivi, Hancock, what are you two doing here?" Vivi was the only one who spoke up, while Hancock's mind went into overdrive at the fact Luffy said her name.

"I wanted to see you, it's been so long." Luffy only nodded his head in agreement.

"What about you Hancock, why are you here?" She blushed at his use of her name.

"I wanted to see if you were ok after you had left, and I brought the kuja pirates with me." Luffy nodded his head in acknowledgement, then went back to eating.

Nobody knew it yet, but the next few days were going to be chaos.

* * *

**I know it's a bit short, but it is just a prologue. Anyways, remember that constructive criticism is welcomed, and I could use a few ideas too, cause I don't know how long this story is going to be, ja ne.**


	2. Competition

**Ok, so this chapter might be a little short, but don't worry, I'll try to make all the other chapters way longer.**

**"**Normal**"=Talking**

"_Italics_**"=Thinking**

**"**Underline**"=Sarcasm/Emphasis**

**Disclaimer:Check the first chapter.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

The Mugiwara's were finishing what they were doing earlier. Luffy was just finishing off all the food they made for him. Zoro was trying to get away from the two ladies chasing him. Nami just finished talking to the king and was carrying a chest back to the Thousand Sunny. Usopp was still talking with Kaya somewhere on the island. Sanji was helping to clean up in the kitchen. Chopper was now letting Usopp and Kaya ride him around the island. Robin was almost finished her book. Franky was still messing with the Sunny. Brooke was still playing his music.

"Ah, that was one of the greatest meals I ever had." Hancock frowned at this.

"So, the meals I prepare for you aren't good?" Luffy began to panic.

"N-no, your meals are great, but it's just been a while since I've had Sanji's food, and as great as your food is, Sanji is the best." Hancock then somewhat cheered up.

_"Maybe I should ask this Sanji person for some advice, then Luffy will love me." _Vivi then spoke up.

"A-ano, Luffy-san, c-can I join your crew?" Everyone's attention then turned to the blue-haired princess, even Usopp, Kaya, and Chopper who just got back. Luffy then put on that Luffy grin.

"I said you could, didn't I." It was more of a statement then a question. Vivi's face brightened. Hancock, feeling that this lady was a danger to Luffy, spoke up.

"A-ano, Luffy, let's go down to my ship, everyone wants to see you again."

"Ok, let's go, I want to see everyone too." They then ran off to the harbor. Vivi went over to Robin, as she was the only Mugiwara not busy at the moment. Robin looked up from her book.

"Hello, princess-san, I apologize for my actions at Alabasta." Vivi shook her head.

"It's alright, I made peace with that long ago, I trust Luffy-san." If there was any tension in the atmosphere before, it was gone now.

"However, I do have a question."

"What is it princess-san?"

"Who is that woman with Luffy-san, and who are these kuja pirates she mentioned?" Robin then grinned mischeviously.

"Are you jealous, princess-san?" Vivi blushed a bright red.

"N-no, of course not." Robin's smirk grew wider.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I claimed him for myself?" Vivi then became angry.

"You better stay away from him!" Everyone turned to look at her, when she noticed what just happened, she blushed so hard, it would make Luffy's vest jealous.

"I was just joking princess-san."

"I-it wasn't funny."

"So, I take it you do like Luffy-san?" Vivi couldn't deny it anymore, not after what just happened, so she just nodded her head vigorously.

"A-ano, you didn't answer my question yet." Robin realized that she indeed did not answer her question.

"Well, that woman as you call her, is the pirate empress, Boa Hancock, and she is in love with our dear captain." Vivi's face paled when she hear the words "in love".

"Y-you mean, the most beautiful woman in the world, is in love with L-luffy-san?" Robin nodded.

"Don't worry princess-san, I'm sure you still have a chance, after all, I heard that the captain rejected her." Vivi brought her hopes up after hearing that.

"A-arigato, so, if she's Boa Hancock, then these Kuja pirates, are the legendary women-only crew?" Robin nodded.

"And it seems they are all quite fond of the captain." Vivi's face dropped.

"I didn't know I had that much competition." Robin laughed.

"That's not your only competition, the princess of this island also seems to have become quite fond of the captain." Vivi's face paled once again.

* * *

**Ok, so there's Vivi's confession, well, not to Luffy, but still. Anyways, I apologize again for the shortness of this chapter. Remember to review, and to give me ideas, and that constructive criticism is welcomed, ja ne.**


	3. Ittoryou

**Ok, this chapter focuses on Zoro instead of Luffy.**

**"**Normal**"=Talking**

**"**_Italics_**"=Thinking**

**"**Underline**"=Sarcasm/Emphasis**

**"Bold"=Attack Names**

**Disclaimer:First chapter.**

* * *

"Oi, ossan, have you seen a woman with a sword or an umbrella anywhere." The man Zoro was talking to just shook his head.

"Ok then." Zoro walked off, but not before hearing the old man saying something about ungrateful kids.

Zoro was whistling while he was walking down a road, he paused for a short second, unsheathing Wado. Before any of the bystanders knew what was happening, the sound of metal clashing rang throughout the island.

"I never thought you would try something as dishonourable as an ambush." His assailant growled at this.

"I would do anything to take Wado from a man like you." Zoro smirked.

"Anything?"

"Anything." Zoro's smirk grew wider.

"You would even try to seduce me?" At this, Tashigi fell and landed on her bottom. Tashigi tried to supress the warmth on her cheeks, to no avail. Zoro started laughing like a madman. Then, he started walking, Tashigi yelled after him.

"Oi, where are you going, we haven't fought yet." Zoro turned around and sighed.

"Do you really want to fight me that bad?" Tashigi nodded, Zoro sighed again.

"Fine then, follow me." He started walking and Tashigi got up and followed.

After a while of walking, Tashigi began to feel impatient.

"Where are you taking me Roronoa?"

"Somewhere private." Several images, all of which are not exactly appropriate for children, appeared in Tashigi's mind.

Tashigi shook her head, trying to get rid of the images.

_"Roronoa isn't the type of person that would take advantage of those weaker then him, although I wouldn't mind much if he did."_ Then Tashigi realized what she just thought.

_"What am I talking about, I am not weaker than Roronoa, and would definitely not want him doing...that to me!"_ Thinking she was going crazy, she tried to focus on anything but the aforementioned pirate hunter.

After another few minutes of walking in silence Zoro stopped. Still not looking at the green-haired swordsman, Tashigi walked right into Zoro and, once again, fell. She looked up to see what he was doing. Zoro turned around and jumped back a bit while his hand was on Wado. Tashigi then took the time to see where they were. They were at a open area, with grass and nothing else. She also took a fighting stance. They both drew their blades.

After a few seconds of standing there, Tashigi rushed at Zoro, stopping right out of his attack range, she jumped and did a vertical slash. Zoro just moved to the side. When she was back on the ground, she followed with a slash to her right. Zoro raised his sword to guard. He pushed against the blades and knocked Tashigi to the ground, then pointed his sword against her neck. Tashigi was dumbfounded, the last time she saw him, he wasn't nearly this strong, the last time they fought, she was defeated pretty easily, but this time he only used one sword.

"So, I see you have improved immensely in the last two years." Zoro just nodded while taking Wado off her neck and putting it back in it's scabbard. A tick mark appeared on Tashigi's head.

"I never said we were done!" She got up and disappeared, but not before yelling "soru". Zoro held his blade in a horizontal position above his head. She reappeared to Zoro's left with both hands over her back.

"**Kiri Shigure**" With that, she swung her sword down against Zoro. Zoro then swung his blade in a circular motion.

"**Sanjuroku Pound Hou**" Before she knew what was happening, Tashigi was sent flying. A little bit of blood trickled down her forehead. Zoro turned to face her and sheathed his sword.

"I don't want to drag this on, so I'm going to finish this." Tashigi was dumbfounded.

_"How is he going to finish it with his sword sheathed?"_ Standing up, she prepared for another assault. She started charging at Zoro. Zoro spun his blade in a full circle.

"**Ittoryou Iai**" Tashigi noticed the Iai part and stopped.

_"Oh, that's how, but I'm not done yet! I still have to beat him, prove to him that I'm strong."_ With a strengthened resolve, she resumed her charging.

When he was finished spinning his sword, he held it upright, with his hand gripping the blade's hilt.

"**Shishi Sonson**" Tashigi continued her charging. Zoro unsheathed his blade, and before she knew what was happening, Zoro was behind her. Zoro then once again sheathed his sword, and it was then that Tashigi felt the pain. She had a small cut on her chest, between the valley of her breasts. She started falling.

_"He really is amazing."_ Before she could hit the ground, however, Zoro caught her in his arms.

"Don't worry, I didn't hit any vital points, and I held back, you should be ok." Zoro gently placed her on the ground. Tashigi sat up.

"How much were you holding back?"

"I'd rather not answer that question." Tashigi nodded. For the first time since she learned Zoro's identity, she was content with thinking positively about him.

"Well, I know you were holding back a lot, you only used one sword." Zoro just nodded again.

"And even so, I know you were holding back your full power with that one sword." His reply was another nod.

"I don't want to acknowledge it, but your strong Roronoa, a lot stronger than I'll ever be, you really are lucky to have been born a man." This time, Zoro didn't nod, but instead, actually replied.

"Stop thinking like that, me being a male has nothing to do with it." Her response was quiet.

"Yes it does." Zoro sighed.

"You know something, you really are sexist." Tashigi looked up.

"You're right Roronoa, maybe I'm just thinking too much." Zoro nodded.

"Let's get you to the palace so Chopper can fix you up before you die from blood loss." Tashigi nodded.

Zoro started walking in a completely random direction.

"Where are you going, the palace is this way." She pointed towards the direction of the palace. Zoro scratched his cheek nervously.

"Right, I knew that." He walked in another random direction. Tashigi laughed at this.

"You know what, I think I'll lead the way." With that, she started walking in the right direction with Zoro following.

* * *

**I think I did pretty good with that, but I'm not too sure, after all, that was my first fight scene. Since I'm not sure whether or not it was good, you guys should probably review. Oh, and remember to give me some ideas, and some constructive criticism as well, ja ne.**


	4. Princess

**Before we start, I want to thank Blinkwithcaution for reviewing, I mean come on, there are about 200 of you, and only one reviewed, that's kinda sad.**

**"**Normal**"=Talking**

**"**_Italics_**"=Thinking**

**"**Underline**"=Sarcasm/Emphasis**

**Disclaimer:First chapter.**

* * *

When they got to the harbor, screams of "Luffy-sama" could be heard.

"Luffy!" Luffy turned to look at the person who said his name without the suffix, and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Oi, Margaret, you're here too?" She nodded. A new voice from another ship spoke up.

"Oi, Luffy, I didn't know you had a fanclub." They all turned to the direction of the voice.

"Oi, Franky, what are you doing here?"

"Working on the sunny, SUPER right?" Luffy laughed. Everyone else was studying Franky.

"I've never seen a man like him before." Murmurs of agreement could be heard. While they were studying Franky, Luffy was finished talking to him.

"Luffy, I know you just ate, but I have a meal prepared for you." Hancock said this with a blush on her cheeks. Luffy had stars in his eyes.

"Sugoi, your awesome Hancock." He then proceeded to hug her, then went to find the food. Hancock was now in dreamland.

Luffy found the food and started eating like crazy, despite the fact that he just ate a few minutes ago. While he was eating, a guard came onto the ship. He then looked at Hancock.

"I presume that you are Boa Hancock?" Said person nodded.

"Well then, would you tell Monkey D. Luffy that the princess wishes to talk to him?" Hancock nodded again. The guard left and went back to the palace.

_"The princess? What does she want with my Luffy?"_ Hancock decided to go tell Luffy and then follow him to the palace.

"Luffy, the princess of this island wants to talk to you." You could hear the venom in her voice when she said "the princess". Luffy swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Ok, just wait til I finish eating."

After Luffy was done eating, he started walking to the palace, with Hancock following him. After a while of walking, they arrived at the palace. A guard guided Luffy to Shirahoshi's room while another guard told Hancock to wait outside. She was fuming at this, so she seduced them then used her Mero Mero Mellow on them. She then walked into the palace, silently following luffy. He stopped at a room, opened the huge doors, and went inside. Hancock went to a nearby wall and put her ear to it.

"What do you wanna talk about, Yowahoshi?" Hancock balled her fists.

_"He has a nickname for her!__" _If you peered inside the room, then you could see that Shirahoshi was blushing.

"A-ano, well you see, I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me."

"No problem, we do that everywhere we go, we find a bad guy, kick his/her ass, and save the island." Shirahoshi's face fell.

"H-have you saved any other women?"

"Yeah, a bunch, in fact, two of them is here right now, one is with Usopp, they've been friends for a long time, and they're from the same island." Shirahoshi brightened at this.

_"Well, at least that girl isn't after Luffy-sama, it seems that she likes Usopp-sama." _

"The other one is a princess, like you." Shirahoshi's became depressed again.

"D-do you like her?" Luffy was confused by the question.

"Of course, she's my nakama." Shirahoshi was feeling a mixture of emotions. She was happy that he said Nakama, but she was also feeling a bit jealous of Vivi, after all, she knew Luffy longer, so she had a better chance with him.

"If you have nothing else to say, then I'm gonna go look for food." He left the room. Hancock started freaking out.

_"W-what do I do if he sees me?"_ Luffy didn't see her and started walking in the opposite direction. Hancock breathed a sigh of relief.

_"So, it looks like Luffy is quite fond of these two princesses, I'll just have to try harder to win his heart."_

* * *

**That was a pretty short chapter. Remember, constructive criticism is welcomed, and reviews are always nice, ja ne.**


	5. Party

**Ok, so much people read this story, but none of you review, I don't care if what you say is positive or negative, I just want you to review.**

**"**Normal**"=Talking**

**"**_Italics_**"=Thinking**

"Underline"=Sarcasm/Emphasis

* * *

"Oi, are you sure we're going the right way, we've been walking for a while now." A tick mark appeared on Tashigi's head.

"You're lecturing me on direction?" A tick mark appeared on Zoro's head.

"Are you saying that I have a bad sense of direction?"

"What if I am?" While they were arguing, they didn't notice that they were getting closer to the castle.

"Oi, where have you been, and why are you with this woman?" Tashigi frowned.

_"Why does she seem to hate me so much?" _

"She wanted to fight me, so I lead her to a place our fight wouldn't hurt anyone else." Tashigi sweatdropped.

_"He's so...honest."_

"Oh, ok, but you still didn't answer my other question."

"She's a marine." Perona stiffened.

"What are you doing with a marine?" Tashigi decided to join the conversation.

"Don't worry, I'm not here on duty." Perona softened, but she was still cautious.

"Then why are you here?" Tashigi decided to tell her the truth, but was careful not to get Perona to think she was an enemy.

"I'm here for Roronoa."

"Oh, so are you, his girlfriend?" Tashigi then went into panic mode.

"No, no, of course not." Perona became angry.

"Oh, so are you saying he's not good enough for you?"

"No, I'm not saying that either."

"Well, do you like him or not?" Tashigi started thinking.

_"Do I like him? I'm not so sure anymore."_

"I don't know." Perona let up. Tashigi then looked around.

"Where is he anyways."

"Oh, he went inside to look for some sake." They went inside and started to look for him.

They searched for a while, but they still couldn't find him. After deciding to take a break, they heard his voice. They followed his voice to his location. They found him partying with all the other Mugiwara's. They were with a few other people as well. They saw a crew of women and a beautiful lady with black hair, who were all either looking at, or touching the Mugiwara's captain. They saw a blue-haired girl that took a sideways glance at the captain every once in a while. They saw a blonde-haired girl who was talking to and laughing with the Mugiwara's marksman. They saw the king, the princes, and finally, they saw the princess who acted similar to Vivi. Luffy saw them.

"Oi, you two, come over here and join the party." Everyone turned to look at them expectedly. Tashigi and Perona walked over to them.

At first they weren't sure what to do, but after a while, they loosened up a bit. After the party, they both had the same thought.

_"These guys really know how to party."_

* * *

**I know, a really short chapter, but hey, at least I got a chapter in today. Remember to review. Oh, yeah, I'm going on a weeklong vacation, so don't expect any chapters for 7 days, maybe even longer, ja ne.**


	6. Tour

**Hey everyone, I'm back! I don't really know what else to say except that I'm taking a break from Luffy and Zoro for one day and focusing on Usopp instead.**

**"**Normal**"=Talking**

**"**_Italics_**"=Thoughts**

**"**Underline**"=Sarcasm/Emphasis**

**Disclaimer:First chapter.**

* * *

It was the day after the party, and that got Kaya thinking.

_"Why did they have a party anyways?"_ She wanted the answer to this question, so she sought out the only person she actually trusted, the great warrior of the sea, the king of snipers, the amazing Usopp.

She went to Franky's masterpiece, also known to the crew as the Thousand Sunny. She went on board and started looking around. She traveled around the ship and couldn't find Usopp.

_"This ship is huge! Easily at least double the size of the Merry.__" _She was shaken out of her thoughts by a voice behind her.

"Eh, Kaya, what are you doing here?" Kaya turned around and saw Usopp.

"Ah, Usopp-san, I was just looking for you." Usopp smiled.

"Really now, what did you need?" Kaya began thinking.

"Well, I have a lot of questions actually." Usopp then led her to a chair.

"Please, sit down and ask all you like."

"Well, firstly, I want to know what happened to the Merry." Usopp put on a solemn look.

"Well, it all started when..." He then began telling her about everything that happened at water 7. From there discovery of the Merry's condition, to Usopp's betrayal, all the way to after they saved Robin and when Luffy kicked Lucci's ass.

"Wow, Usopp-san, you've had some pretty amazing adventures, and they aren't stories this time." Usopp blushed a bit and scratched his cheek.

"Well, when you're on the crew of the future pirate king, you get dragged into some pretty crazy stuff." Kaya smiled and nodded.

"You really respect your captain, huh?" Usopp nodded.

"Of course, everyone on the crew does, heck after what happened at marineford, I'm pretty sure the whole world does, and I respect everyone of the crew." Kaya nodded again.

"Everyone has their good points and their bad points. I mean Luffy is silly, and doesn't take things seriously enough, and eats far too much for his own good, but when he has to be, he's the best captain there is. Not to mention he's really strong. Then, there's Zoro, he might be lazy and sleeps all day, and he might have the worst sense of direction, but he's the second strongest on the crew, and besides Luffy, he's the most dependable one we have. Nami might be a bit cowardly, deceptive, and is an extreme haggler and thief, but when she has to be, she can be really brave, and she really does care about every single one of us. Sanji might be a bit of a flirt, and smokes way too much, but his cooking is the best there is, and he's the third strongest. Chopper is a bit naive, and his happy dance might be weird, but he is a really great doctor, by the way, since you want to become a doctor, you should go to him for some lessons." Kaya nodded.

"Robin doesn't seem trustworthy at all, but when you get to know her, you could trust her with your life, plus, she's probably the smartest person out of all of us. Franky is a bit weird, and he has a cyborg body, but he's as human as the rest of us, well actually, a lot of the times I wonder if me and Nami are the only humans on this crew. Anyways, Franky is a great shpwright, in fact, he built this ship. Last, but definitely not least, is Brooke, who is a bit of a pervert, and is a skeleton, but just like Franky, he's as human as the rest of us, and is one heck of a musician. Oh yeah, and there's the newest addition to our crew, Vivi, I think she has a thing for Luffy." Kaya nodded again, if she had any doubts about Usopp's crew, they were gone now.

"A-ano, Usopp-san, do you like any of the females on this crew, or you have met?" Usopp looked deep in thought.

"Well, there is one." Kaya's heart shattered.

"W-who is it?"

"Well, she's a beautiful girl, and she's really amazing too, the nicest girl I've ever met. She has blonde hair, she's sitting in front of me, and her name is Kaya." The pieces of Kaya's heart picked themselves back up, and pieced themselves back together. She looked at Usopp and saw that he had a huge grin on his face. She decided right then and there that she would not be weak-willed anymore, and pressed her lips to his. When they broke apart, Usopp look flustered.

"Uh, wow." Kaya just nodded, touching her own lips.

"So, Kaya, is there anything else you wanted to ask?" Kaya was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, why did we have a party last night?" Usopp looked at her like she was crazy.

"We have a party every night." Kaya smiled.

"Ok, I have one more request." Usopp stared at her, waiting for her request.

"Can you show me aroung the ship?" Usopp smiled and nodded, then he proceeded to drag her to the deck.

"Ok, let's start out here, as you have already guessed, this is the deck." He walked over to the figurehead.

"This is the figurehead, also known as Luffy's special seat, instead of a sheep, it is now a lion." Then he showed her the crow's nest, when they went inside she gasped.

"Usopp-san, this is really big for a crow's nest."

"Well yeah, this is also Zoro's training spot, see him training right there?" Kaya looked over and saw said green-haired swordsman training with Tashigi.

"Why he has a training partner today is lost on me." He proceeded to show her around the ship and led her to Franky's workshop.

"This is Franky's workshop, this is where he works." He pointed to said cyborg, who was working on something. He dragged her to somewhere else.

"This is my factory, it's where I create all my weapon's and work on Nami's climatact." He then dragged her to the library. He pointed to Robin, who was reading a book.

"This is the library, and that is the person to whom this place belongs." He showed her the bathroom. Then he led her to the aquarium.

"This is the aquarium, and that is our gluttonous captain." Kaya followed the direction of his finger and saw Luffy, who was eating like a Luffy, while Vivi was staring at him, laughing at the way he ate. He then led her to the sick bay, where Chopper was messing with his rumble balls.

"This is our sick bay, as I suggested earlier, you might want to take some lessons from that freak reindeer." Chopper heard this and you could see a tick mark on his head.

"Oi, who are you calling a freak, Usopp." Usopp put his hands in front of him.

"Just kidding Chopper." Chopper calmed down and went back to his work. Usopp led her to the kitchen, where they saw Sanji cooking up a meal for his beloved ladies.

"This is the kitchen and dining table, and Sanji don't even think about flirting with my girlfriend!" Kaya blushed at the fact that she was Usopp's girlfriend, while Sanji had a tick mark on his head.

"What do you think I am Usopp, I am a gentleman, and a gentleman doesn't take another man's girlfriend." Usopp dragged Kaya to the girl's quarters, but not before muttering something about lechers.

"This is the female's quarters." She saw Nami still sleeping in there. Usopp led her to a different location.

"This is the male's quarters." They saw Brooke still asleep. Usopp then dragged her to their final destination.

"This is the soldier dock system, it has a bunch of weapons and stuff. We even have a mini-Merry, in memory of the original Merry." Kaya smiled at this and nodded.

"Well, that ends our tour for today, the ship has so much more to offer, but the areas I showed you are the most important." Kaya sweatdropped.

_"The bathroom isn't all that important." _Kaya decided to ask Usopp one last thing.

"A-ano, Usopp-san, are we a couple now?"

"Of course we are Kaya, that is, unless you don't want that." Kaya panicked.

"No, of course that's what I want." They both smiled at each other.

"One thing Kaya."

"What is it Usopp-san?"

"Can you drop the san?" Kaya blushed at the thought of it.

"O-of course, Usopp." Usopp smiled.

_"This is the best day of my life."_ With that final thought, they both went to start their day, and their life as a couple.

* * *

**So, how was it, I apologize if Kaya seemed OOC, I never wrote Kaya before. Well, remember to review, yeah that's right, I'm looking at you, all of you, ja ne.**


	7. Boredom

**Well, that last chapter was one of the longest I have ever written. I just hope I can write chapters as long as that one in the future.**

**"**Normal**"=Talking**

**"**_Italics_**"=Thoughts**

**"**Underline**"=Sarcasm/Emphasis**

**Disclaimer:First chapter.**

* * *

"I really missed Sanji's cooking." Luffy had just finished eating, and it had been a few minutes since Usopp went into the room.

"Well, I'm gonna go outside and enjoy the sun." With that, he stretched a little then started walking to the deck. Vivi quickly tried to follow him, stumbling a bit as she got up.

"W-wait for me Luffy-san." Luffy turned around just in time to see Vivi trip over one of the leftover bones from Luffy's meat. He used his powers to catch her before she fell, then pulled her towards him and set her down.

"Geez Vivi, you need to be careful." Vivi blushed.

_"He was touching me__." _While Vivi was lost in her thoughts, Luffy started walking to the deck. When Vivi came to, she noticed Luffy was gone, and looked around.

"Luffy-san?" She then realized he was probably heading outside, so that's where she started walking to.

When Luffy got outside, he stretched his arms a little looked around for something to do. He started going around the ship to look for something to do. However, before he could make it very far, Vivi caught up to him.

"Luffy-san, where are you going?"

"I was going to go look for something to do." Vivi nodded and they went on their way to look for something for Luffy to do.

First, they went to the kitchen and saw Sanji cooking something. Sanji turned around to see who was there and went into pervy chef mode.

"Vivi-chwan, would you like anything?" Vivi sweatdropped at the cook's behaviour.

"It's ok, I already ate." Sanji looked disappointed, but went back to his cooking.

Next, they went to the sick bay, and they found Chopper there working on something.

"Oi, Chopper, what are you doing?" Chopper continued his work, not even looking at them.

"I'm working on something, so please don't bother me." With that, they left. They went to Franky's workshop.

"Oi, Franky, are you busy today?" Franky stopped doing what he was doing and looked at Luffy.

"Yeah." He went back to doing what he was doing. They went to Usopp's factory. They saw him telling Kaya of their adventures. Luffy, knowing he was busy, went to the library. Before he could say anything, however, Robin started talking.

"I would love to entertain you, but I don't feel like it today." They then went somewhere else. Knowing that Brook and Nami were still sleeping, their next destination was the crow's nest. They saw Zoro sparring with Tashigi. Luffy turned to Vivi.

"Ok, let's not bother Zoro while he's training." Vivi nodded. They then went back down to the deck. Luffy gave a sigh of frustration.

"There's nothing to do today." Vivi then had an idea, and blushed a deep shade of red.

"A-ano, Luffy-san?" Luffy turned to her.

"W-would you, like to go on a w-walk with me?"

"Sure, I have nothing else to do." Vivi was incredibly happy that Luffy actually agreed to it.

"Then let's go Luffy-san." With that, she dragged Luffy into town.

* * *

**Ok, I know, it was a really short chapter, but I promise that the next one will be longer. Anyways, remember to review, I mean it, seriously. Oh yeah, I'm gonna be busy tomorrow, so I won't be able to post a chapter tomorrow, sorry, ja ne.**


	8. Preparation

**Ok, so it's time for another chapter, everyone ready? Good.**

**"**Normal"=**Talking**

"_Italics_**"=Thoughts**

**"**Underline**"=Sarcasm/Emphasis**

**"Bold"=Techniques**

**Disclaimer:First chapter.**

* * *

"Are you ready, Tashigi?" Said woman nodded. To prove she was ready, she made the first move.

**"Soru"** Tashigi disappeared, Zoro got into a defensive stance. Tashigi reappeared holding Shigure with both hands over her back.

**"Kiri Shigure"** She swung down at Zoro, who blocked it.

She then swiped at Zoro's left, then right, then did a cross slash. All of which Zoro blocked. She spun around to gain momentum, and slashed at Zoro's feet. Zoro jumped and kicked Tashigi's stomach. Tashigi stumbled back a little. Zoro swung at Tashigi's head, and Tashigi ducked and pointed her blade at Zoro's stomach and stabbed. Zoro moved the blade and hit Tashigi's forehead with Wado's pommel. Tashigi fell down. Then she sighed.

"Well, I guess that's enough for today." Zoro nodded, and sat down with her.

"So, why did you want some training from me anyways, I thought you hated me." Tashigi blushed.

_"What should I tell him? That I realized I fell in love with him when I got jealous of that Perona girl?"_ While she was thinking, Zoro started to get impatient, still not noticing the blush on her cheeks.

"Oi, I asked you a question." Tashigi got brought back to the real world.

"A-ano, I do hate you, it's just that, I wanted to get stronger, even if it was from a pirate." Zoro nodded.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Tashigi shrugged. It was at that moment that Perona phased through the deck.

"Oi, you, want to go take a walk around the island with me?" Zoro nodded.

"Sure, why not, I have nothing else to do." He turned his head to Tashigi.

"You want to tag along?" It was then that Perona noticed Tashigi.

"Oi, what is she doing here." Tashigi glared at her.

"We were just training." Then she smiled at Zoro.

"I would love to come with you." The two girls went outside to wait for him. Zoro just blinked in confusion, then sighed.

"Women, I'll never understand them." He sheathed Wado and went outside to meet with the girls. He saw the girls on the pier, off the Sunny. He walked up to them.

"So, are we gonna go or what?" The girls just nodded, they then started their journey across the world, or island in this case. While they were walking, the girls were thinking the exact same thing.

_"I'm going to confess to him soon."_ Elsewhere, the others, meaning Vivi, Shirahoshi, Hancock, and Margaret, were also thinking the exact same thing.

In the kitchen of the Thousand Sunny, Sanji saw the girls walking off with Zoro. He pounded the floor of the kitchen and cried in that hilarious anime style.

"No fair, first Luffy gets all the girls, and now, the marimo does too." While he was cursing his luck, Nami awoke and came into the kitchen for breakfast. She noticed Sanji crying on the ground.

"Why are you crying, Sanji-kun?" Sanji immediately stopped crying and went into pervy chef mode.

* * *

**I know, another short chapter, but I promise, the next one will be the longest chapter I have ever written, why you may ask, well that is for me to know and for you to find out after reading it. Remember to review, ja ne.**


	9. Confessions

**Sorry for not posting these past few days, I was pretty damn busy. And again, I apologize for the shortness of the last two chapters, and again I say, this chapter will make up for it.**

**"**Normal"=**Talking**

"_Italics_**"=Thoughts**

**"**Underline**"=Sarcasm/Emphasis**

**Disclaimer:First chapter.**

* * *

**With Margaret**

She was pacing around the deck of the Kuja's ship with all the women staring at her as if she was crazy.

_"With all these other women around Luffy, I have to tell him how I feel, but what about the princess? No, I have to tell him, or I'll never get my chance, even if it means extreme punishment."_ She was a women on a mission and nothing was going to stop her. Then she noticed all the stares. It was Aphelandra that spoke up.

"Ano, what are you doing Margaret?" Margaret panicked.

"N-nothing, nothing, do any of you know where Hebi-hime is?" They all shook their heads.

"Ok, thanks anyways." She walked off to find Luffy.

**With Hancock**

She was pacing around her room on the Kuja's ship.

_"I have so much competition, even my crew likes Luffy, especially Margaret. I'm going to directly tell him how I feel, he might love me now. After all, I am the most beautiful woman in the world, right? I'm not so sure anymore, I have too much competition, hell I have a freaking mermaid for a rival!"_

She decided that there was only one thing to do. She turned to her sisters.

"Sonia, Mari, make sure none of the women get off the ship." The two aforementioned ladies nodded. Little did she know, that she was already too late.

Hancock went off in search of Luffy.

**With Shirahoshi**

This lady was pacing around her room in the hard-shell tower, thinking some things that are relatively similar to what the other two ladies were thinking.

_"I want to tell Luffy-sama how I feel, but I know it will hurt if he rejects me. Besides, he already has so much girls that love him, I know he doesn't love me the same way I love him. Still, I have to tell him how I feel. Okay, I will tell him how I feel."_

With that thought, she exited the hard-shell tower. She saw the guards and went over to them.

"I'm going out for a while." The guards resumed their stoic demeanour.

"Where to, princess?" Shirahoshi thought about what she should tell them.

"I'm going to inform Luffy-sama of something." The guards nodded their heads and let her go.

_"At least I didn't lie."_

**With Vivi**

Luffy and Vivi were still somewhere on the island, walking. While Luffy was just whistling a song, Vivi was deep in thought.

_"Ok, I'm going to have to tell him soon, I already decided I would on this walk with him. I just hope he doesn't hate me for it." _Vivi shook her head.

_"Of course he isn't, Luffy-san isn't the kind of person who would hate someone for something like that. Now, I just hope that he'll reciprocate my feelings. Although I really shouldn't get my hopes up. There are so much prettier, kinder girls out there, who like Luffy-san." _She was snapped out of her thoughts by the very person she was thinking of.

"Oi, Vivi, what are you doing?" Vivi blushed.

"N-nothing, just thinking." Luffy nodded.

"Ok."

**With Margaret**

Margaret was walking around, trying to find Luffy. After a few more minutes of walking, she saw him talking to a blue-haired girl.

_"Who is that girl?"_ She decided to walk over there and just straight out confess.

**With Luffy**

Luffy and Vivi turned to the direction of the voice.

"Oi, Margaret, what are you doing here?" Margaret blushed and seemed to find the ground interesting for a couple of seconds. Then she looked straight up at Luffy, looking into his eyes.

"I-I came here to tell you something Luffy." Vivi gasped.

_"Oh no, I hope she isn't going to do what I think she's going to do."_

**With Hancock**

She was walking when she heard a gasp somewhere around the corner. She headed towards where the sound had come from and saw Luffy with a blue-haired girl and one of her Kuja pirates. She realized it was Margaret. She slightly growled.

_"I knew she was a threat."_ Hancock saw Margaret blushing and, realizing she was probably going to confess, she walked over there as well.

"Luffy."

**With Luffy**

The three turned their heads to look at whoever said that. When they saw Hancock, they all reacted differently. Luffy just smiled, like always, Vivi groaned, and Margaret gasped. Hancock started walking over to them.

"Luffy, I have something really important to tell you."

"Shishishi, Margaret was just saying the same thing." Hancock glared at Margaret, while the latter gulped.

"Really now?"

**With Shirahoshi**

She was on Megalo, flying all over the island looking for Luffy. She spotted a straw hat and turned to Megalo, pointing towards Luffy's direction.

"There he is!" Megalo turned to where she was pointing, and did that weird shark noise of his before blasting off.

**With Luffy**

"Luffy-sama!" All four of them turned to look at the newcomer. They all freaked out when they saw a huge shark flying towards them at high speed. All around them you could hear, "Run, Megalo's trying to kill us!" and stuff like that. Shirahoshi and Megalo crashed into the area right in front of Luffy and friends.

**In the Ryugu Palace**

A loud boom rang across the island, making it's way all the way to king Neptune, where he was awakened by the sound. With a loud drawl he asked his guards something.

"Guards!" The guards in the vicinity all lined up in front of the king.

"Sir!" The guards all went down on one knee.

"What was that sound-jamon?" The guards looked up.

"We don't know, your majesty, would you like us to go check?"

"No, it was probably nothing too important-jamon." And with that, he went back to sleep, and the guards went back to doing whatever guards do when they don't do their jobs right.

**With Luffy**

Luffy instantly recognised the strange shark, and the huge mermaid behind him.

"Yowahoshi?" The girl instantly perked up when she saw Luffy.

"Luffy-sama!" She then blushed when she remembered why she came here.

"A-ano, Luffy-sama, I have something to tell you." All the girls were thinking the same thing at this point.

_"Just great.__"_ Luffy stared at her in confusion.

"Why is everyone saying that to me today?" Vivi turned to Luffy.

"A-ano, Luffy-san, I also have something of importance that I wish to tell you." Luffy sighed in exasperation.

"Well, what is it girls?" The girls all blushed a deep red. To anyone looking, it was obvious that they were gathering every ounce of courage in their bodies to do something.

What happened next really shocked Luffy. The girls all said something at the same time. Something Luffy wasn't expecting to hear so soon in his life.

"I love you!"

**With Zoro**

They were still walking somewhere when the two girls suddenly stopped, glaring at each other.

"Oi, why did you stop?" Both girls turned to him and blushed. Perona was the first that spoke up.

"I have something to tell you." Tashigi spoke up next.

"I do as well." Zoro looked at them both, waiting for whatever they were going to tell him.

"Well, what do you want?"

The next thing that ensued was exactly like what happened with Luffy.

**With Luffy**

The girls were now all staring expectantly at Luffy, waiting for his reply to their sudden confessions. He breathed out a sigh of frustration.

"Why do I have to go through this?" Vivi spoke up, still blushing like crazy.

"A-ano, Luffy-san, do you like any of us that way?" Luffy looked over all of them, thinking about his relationship with each of the girls. Through this inspection, all the girls were blushing furiously.

"Well, actually, there is one of you that I love." The girls all stopped breathing for a moment. They all stared at him expectantly.

"Well, which one of us is it?" Despite not wanting their hearts broken, they all wanted to know the answer. Luffy started gathering up his courage, because he knew he would have to break a few hearts today.

"It's Vivi." Vivi smiled a smile so big, it could put Luffy's grin to shame. However, all the other girls looked completely heartbroken, but they all managed to force on a small smile, and congratulated Vivi for being such a lucky girl.

**With Zoro**

Zoro gave an exasperated sigh.

"Oi oi oi, why does this have to happen to me?" The two just ignored him and waited for his reply. After giving another sigh, he decided to give his answer.

"I'm not sure if you could call it love, but I am quite fond of the swordswoman." Perona was crestfallen, while Tashigi was all smiles. Perona congratulated Tashigi, said her goodbyes, and floated away to an island where she could live her life as a gloomy ghost lady.

* * *

**Ok, not as long as I had hoped it would be, but hey, it was still longer than anything else I have ever written. Well actually, I might have written longer essays. Anyways, next chapter is going to be the epilogue, so remember to review, ja ne.**


	10. Epilogue

**Ok, final chapter, you guys ready? No, well too bad.**

**"**Normal**"=Talking**

**"**_Italics_**"=Thoughts**

**"**Underline"**=Sarcasm/Emphasis**

**Disclaimer:Since this is the final chapter I suppose I should give a proper disclaimer. I own nothing related to One Piece, except some of the games.**

* * *

The Mugiwara's were on the Thousand Sunny, preparing to set sail for the new world, with everyone on board. All of Vivi's competition already said their goodbyes and Hancock and Margaret left. Shirahoshi was currently locked up in her room, crying her eyes out. As for Tashigi, she went back to her ship in the new world. Luffy went to check on everyone and boy was he surprised by what he saw.

When he went to the kitchen, Sanji and Nami were making out like crazy.

Then, when he went to the Crow's Nest, he saw Zoro talking into a den-den mushi.

When he went to Usopp's factory, he saw Usopp and Kaya hugging.

When he went to the library, he saw Robin and Franky being way too freaking romantic for their characters.

He then went back onto the deck and saw Brooke and Chopper preparing to leave. Luffy breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least those two aren't in a relationship." Vivi walked up to him and hugged him.

"Who isn't?" Luffy sighed.

"Everyone on the ship is in a relationship, except for those two." He pointed at Brooke and Chopper. Vivi looked to where he was pointing, then turned back.

"Well, I think everyone deserves a little bit of romance in their lives." Luffy then gave a smile.

"I guess you're right, my crew deserves to be happy." They then went on their way.

**With Usopp**

Usopp and Kaya shared one last hug, both saying to the other about how much they're going to miss them. Kaya got off the ship and waved to everyone on the ship. The Mugiwara's all said their see ya later's. They then set sail, towards the new world, with dreams, and Luffy's promise to kick the ass of one of the four emperors.

* * *

**Well, there it is, in all it's glory, the epilogue. This is going to be the** **final ****time I say this for this story. Remember to review, ja ne.**


End file.
